Vidcon Surprises
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil are in a secret relationship. Phil is worried that they're relationship will be outed when they hang out with the other youtubers. Louise spots Dan and Phil kissing and shows the others the picture they took and they have to decide what they want to do, if they should tell Dan and Phil that they know of their relationship.


"Hey, uhm... Dan? Do you think that we'll be too obvious when we hang out with others during this thing?" Phil Lester asked his boyfriend as he sat his suitcase on his new hotel bed.

"Nah, I don't think so. We've been a secret for almost five years now so I'd like to think that we were pretty good with hiding our relationship in front of our friends." Dan asid.

It was the weekend of Vidcon 2014. Dan and Phil had been going to this event every year for the past three years. This would be their fourth time going, and they couldn't be more excited about getting to meet all of their viewers but also getting to hang out with youtube friends.

But, there was only one thing on Phil's mind... his and Dan's relationship. They had been dating each other and only very few people knew of their relationship. They had kept their relationship a secret because they didn't want people to just focus on their relationship. They wanted to be seen as two separate people, and not just 'Phan', as their viewers called them.

Dan knew that Phil was worried about someone finding out about their relationship, he was like this every time they went to a big youtube event. But, he knew that they would be fine.

"But, what if someone vlogs around us and we hold hands or something?" Phil asked.

"We'll just have to be careful," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"But, what if we kiss or-" Phil began to say.

Dan walked over to Phil and cut him off by kissing him. "Shush, alright? Nothing will happen to us, alright? We've been to how many of these things now? Why would this year be any different? You always get yourself worked up and I hate it," Dan whispered.

"I'm sorry but... we'll be hanging out with more people. We usually only hang out with Cat," Phil said. "That's why I'm more nervous this year. Tons of people will be vlogging around us."

"It's like I said... we'll just have to be a little more careful," Dan said. He kissed Phil's cheek.

Phil sighed and nodded. "I can't believe how calm you are right now," He said.

"Well... one of us has to be calm, right? If we were both as nervous as you were... we wouldn't even be here. We'd be stuck in the house all the time. That would be a problem," Dan said.

"I guess you do have a point. I'm sure I'll calm down once we get settled in," Phil said calmly.

Dan nodded. "Okay, good. Now we have to get everything unpacked and ready because a bunch of people are coming over later. Like a bunch of people," Dan said. He sighed.

"Yeah, I can't believe we'll actually be hanging out with other youtubers," Phil said jokingly.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "I know... it's a bit weird."

About two hours later; Dan and Phil were finally settled in and they were waiting for their friends to come over. They were both quite excited about hanging out with their youtube friends that they usually never got to see. Both Dan and Phil wanted to stay hanging out with more friends though, they were very anti-social, surprisingly. But, they did spent most of their time in their apartment with each other, and they usually didn't leave unless they had to.

Dan and Phil were cuddled up on the couch and were watching TV. But Dan looked over when he heard knocks at the door. "I'll get it." He said. He kissed Phil's cheek before he stood up and then he walked over to the door. He waited a second before he finally opened the door. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Louise, Zoe and Alfie. "Hey." He greeted.

"Dan, it's so good to see you again!" Louise said as she gave him a hug.

"It's been a couple weeks, hasn't it?" Dan said as he hugged her back. Dan gave Zoe and Alfie a hug as well. He looked over and smiled as he watched Louise and Phil chat with each other. "So, are the others on their way?" Dan asked as he shut the door. He looked over at Zoe and Alfie.

"Yeah... Marcus and Niomi will be coming and then so will Tanya and Jim," Zoe said.

"Okay cool." Dan said, nodding. "Ah well... make yourself at home!"

"Your room is absolutely huge," Alfie said as he looked around. "It's more like a lounge."

Dan laughed. "Yeah, that's the first thing Phil said when we walked in," He said.

"I mean... it's a pretty big room for just two people?" Phil said, smiling.

"Not that we're complaining. It's a pretty fricking cool room," Dan said.

A little while more as passed. Phil was starting to get tired but he didn't want to say anything because there were still people around at his and Dan's room. They told everyone that they had separate rooms because they didn't want people to question them.

Phil yawned quietly as he finally walked into the bedroom where the bed was, everybody else was still back in the lounge with Dan. There were only a couple people left but there were still quite a few people there, luckily they were getting ready to leave though.

"I'll be right back, I want to go check on Phil," Dan said to Louise. He turned around and then he also walked into the bedroom, and he couldn't help but smile when saw Phil lying on the bed, almost passed out. "Hey Sleepyhead." Dan said as he walked over to the edge of the bed.

Phil looked up and blushed as soon as he saw Dan. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you apologizing? Because you got tired?" Dan asked, leaning against the bed.

"We promised ourselves that we were going to be less anti-social this Vidcon," Phil whined.

Dan chuckled. "You probably have jetlag so it's okay," He said.

"Do you care if I fall asleep? They're getting ready to leave anyway," Phil whispered.

"Go to sleep... it's getting late anyways. It's like 10 o'clock," Dan said.

Phil smiled. "You're the best boyfriend ever," He said quietly.

"I know I am," Dan said. He laughed. He leaned forward and then he pressed his lips against Phil and kissed him, also gently wrapping his arm around Phil's waist.

Louise was waiting for Dan to come back. She glanced over and she couldn't help but gasp as soon as she saw that Dan and Phil were kissing. She always thought that they were together, even when they said they weren't together. Louise always watched them; she saw the way they looked at each other and how they smiled and laughed whenever one of them said something silly or stupid. It was so obvious that they were together, even when they denied 'Phan'.

"Chummy, what's wrong?" Zoe asked when she heard Louise gasp.

Louise quickly took out her phone and then she quickly took a picture of Dan and Phil kissing, and then she turned around and showed it to Zoe. "They're together?" Louise asked quietly.

"I thought they said they weren't together?" Zoe asked, just as shocked as Louise.

"Well... that isn't just a peck on the lips. They're full on snogging," Louise whispered.

"So, what are we going to do with this then?" Zoe asked.

"Hey, Phil's heading to bed earlier-" Dan said as he walked out of his and Phil's room, shutting the door behind him. "Jetlag is catching up to him I think." He said.

"Aw, poor guy. I'm sure he'll feel better once he gets some sleep," Louise said.

Zoe nodded. "We should get going anyway. It's getting late," Zoe suggested.

"Well, thanks for coming over. It was nice hanging out with you guys-" Dan said.

Dan took a couple minutes to say goodbye to everybody and then the room was finally emptied. It was nice to finally be able to have the room to themselves again.

Zoe and Louise immediately went down to Zoe and Alfie's room, dragging Marcus and Niomi with them. They wanted to show everybody the picture of Dan and Phil.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" Marcus asked once they reached Zoe and Alfie's hotel room. Alfie was lying up on the bed, with his laptop resting on his lap. He looked up when he heard the others and raised his eyebrows as he watched them.

"We have something to show you guys and it's top secret," Zoe said as she sat down on the bed.

"Top secret?" Alfie asked. "What's this about?" He sat his laptop beside him.

"You know how we always thought that Dan and Phil were together but they denied it every time someone asked about Phan being real?" Louise asked as she took out her phone again.

"Yeah, what about it?" Marcus asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Come over here," She said as she walked over to the bed. She brought up the picture of Dan and Phil kissing. "This was from like 10 minutes ago, right before we left..."

"That's them? Are they actually dating?" Niomi asked when she saw the picture.

"Well, it sure as hell looks like it," Marcus said.

"What should we do then? Should we say something to them?" Zoe asked as she grabbed the phone and handed it to Alfie so he could see the picture. "This is huge... I mean, it's none of our business but... we can't just ignore something like this. They're obviously together."

"Honestly, it wouldn't even surprise me if they were actually together," Alfie said as he handed the phone back to Louise. "We've all seen how close they are, on and off camera."

"We should say something to them. I'm not sure why they would keep this from us, we are there friends and everything. Maybe they were scared, I'm not sure... but, we should let them know that we totally and completely support them one hundred percent," Marcus said.

"I agree. They shouldn't have to hide their relationship like this," Louise said.

"I mean, I can understand where they are coming from. It's probably not us that they're afraid about. Dan and Phil are probably worried about what the fans would say about them, they're both very popular with millions of subscribers. If they told people, they could either be loved or be hated. It is quite a scary thing, to come out to millions of people," Alfie said.

Zoe nodded. "We waited over a year before we had to tell everybody about Zalfie," She said.

"Yeah, but they're a gay couple. It'll be ten times harder for them," Louise quickly added.

"Look, how about this... we go bac to Dan and Phil's room tomorrow and we talk to them. We should get this out of the way before the Vidcon madness actually starts," Alfie said.

"Agreed. Let's just sleep this off and we'll talk about it tomorrow," Zoe agreed.

"Feeling better?" Dan asked, smiling as he looked over at Phil.

"So much better." Phil mumbled as he turned over and rested his head on Dan's chest.

It was now the next morning, around 11 o' clock in the morning. Today was the last free day that Dan and Phil would get before the Vidcon madness actually begin. They were glad that they made the decision to leave the UK earlier so they could have some down time.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and rubbed his back gently. "Good, I'm glad." He whispered.

"Jetlag is a pain in the ass," Phil whined as he looked up at Dan.

"I know love... but just remember why we're here and you'll totally forget about jetlag," Dan said. He leaned down and kissed Phil's forehead. He looked up and sighed when he heard knocking at their door. "Who could that be already?" Dan asked as he let go of Phil. He stood up and then he walked over to their bedroom door. "Give me a second!" Dan called.

Dan and Phil took a couple minutes to themselves so they could get up and ready for the day.

Dan finally walked over to the door and opened it. He looked up and was surprised when he saw that it was Zoe, Louise, Niomi, Marcus and Alfie. "Oh... hello?" He said.

"We weren't expecting to have any visitors so early," Phil said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Yes, well... we have something we need to talk to you about," Louise said.

"Okay. Come in," Dan said as he opened the door further and stepped aside. He watched as everybody walked into the room and then he shut the door again. "So, what's up?"

"Maybe we should sit down for this one," Louise suggested.

"I'm not sure if I like where this is going-" Phil said. They walked over to the 'meeting table' as they liked to jokingly call it. "What's going on?" Phil asked, looking around at everybody.

"We love you both to death and we all adore you, but... we discovered something last night, something that you two have been keeping from all of us," Zoe told him.

Dan and Phil glanced at each other before they look back at the others. "What do you mean?"

Louise pulled out her phone and brought out the picture. She sat it on the table and then she slid it over to Dan. "That's what we're talking about." She said calmly.

Dan looked down and immediately hid his face in his hands. "Fuck." He mumbled.

"What is it?" Phil asked nervously as he watched Dan.

Dan slid the phone over to Phil and sighed as he hid his face in his hands. "Just look at it."

Phil looked down at the phone and his eyes went wide with shock as soon as he saw that it was a picture of him and Dan kissing. "You took this?" He asked, looking up at Louise.

"I thought I would need it just in case I told you about the kiss, and you would deny it... I needed to have some proof, didn't I?" Louise said. "I know I shouldn't have but..."

"N-No. It's fine, I'm just... a little shocked," Phil whispered.

"Come on guys. Why would you keep something like this from us?" Alfie asked.

"It's not that we wanted to-" Dan finally looked up at Alfie. "It's not you that we were scared about... it's the fact that we wouldn't only have to come out to our friends, but millions of people who watch our videos. We wouldn't care if people found out."

"Then why keep it a secret?" Marcus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We didn't want people to focus on our relationship," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "We wanted to be seen as Dan and Phil, two separate people. We didn't want to be known as that gay couple on youtube and we certainly didn't want people to start calling us by our ship name. That's not what we want. We honestly don't have a problem with hiding."

"I mean, sometimes it gets annoying when we can't hold hands or kiss but... we live together so we can wait to do that stuff whenever the cameras are off," Phil said.

"But, you know that we support you guys... right?" Alfie said.

"Yeah, we totally support you guys as a couple," Niomi agreed.

"Well thanks. I'm sorry you had to find out like this," Dan mumbled.

"Yeah. It's a little awkward-" Phil said as he slid the phone back to Louise.

"Well, we just wanted to talk to you guys about it and let you know that we still love you and support you guys. And we promise we won't tell anyone else about this," Louise said.

"Thank you. We will come out eventually... but for now, we're happy just how we are," Dan said as he looked over at Phil, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Very happy," Phil said. He reached over and took Dan's hand in his own.

"Aw." Niomi said as she watched them. "You guys are so cute!"

"Shut up. We are not," Phil mumbled as his cheeks turned red.

Dan laughed as soon as he saw that Phil was blushing. "Wow. I bet you guys didn't expect anything like this to happen at Vidcon?" He said as he looked around at the others.

"Not really, no but... Vidcon is full of surprises." Louise said, laughing.


End file.
